The Queen's Tears
by Tangerineandpuce
Summary: The day after Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance was the hardest on Sarabi. In her state of agony, the only things she had were the looming shadow of her former brother-in-law and new king and her own tears. ONE-SHOT, cover created from stock


NOTES ON COVER: The cover of this story is a simple edit of a stock image created by SSDema on Deviantart

TITLE OF STOCK IMAGE (I was unable to place the URL into the story): Rain

* * *

It rained that night. It seemed to rain forever. There was no lightning, no thunder, not even a wind, just one hard downpour. All was silent except for the clatter of rain hitting the savanna ground. It was as if the earth were mourning for something lost that could never be returned.

In the middle of the rain, there was a rock formation. In the middle of this rock formation, there was a cave, and in the middle of this cave laid a lone lioness.

She was crying.

It had only been a day since she last saw her mate and cub. Oh, how she yearned to see them, just one more time. If only she could spend just one more day with them to tell them how much she loved them, to tell them good-bye.

Just to say good-bye.

If only she'd known it would her last day with them, she would have cherished it more. She would have given them all the love in the world. She would have been by their sides every moment until their last. She would have…

She should have…

She could have…

If only…if only she'd watched Simba better, then just maybe they'd still-

"I thought you were out hunting with the others?"

She did not need to look up to know who it was. There was no mistaking that voice. In her state of misery, it was almost mocking, yet, at the same time, she could not muster the strength to even say one word of discontent at his presence. Bitterly, almost ironically, the one lion she often hated to confront was now the closest thing she had to her lost family.

"I'm not in the mood Scar…" Her voice was shrill and barely audible, as if even speaking were painful. And it was.

"For what? Hunting or talking to me?"

"Both. Now please, leave me be." Another bout of tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Oh, Sarabi, there's no need to push away your brother-in-law-well, former brother-in-law, that is." Sarabi and Scar had never been on good terms with each other, even as young cubs bickering over silly, little things. But now, in her misery, Scar's lack of sincerity just made her sick.

From the shift in the shadow next to her, Sarabi could tell Scar was edging closer. In response, she turned her head away from his direction.

"There's no need to cry any longer. I think you've mourned long enough."

That was it.

In pure rage, in pure disgust at Scar's remark, Sarabi sprung from where she lay. Teeth bared, fire blazing in her eyes, she lashed out at him with more venom in her voice than an agitated cobra. "How, dare you say I've mourned long enough when Mufasa and Simba have only been dead for a day!"

Scar was now pinned between an angry lioness and the cave wall, yet somehow he managed to keep his composure. In fact, Sarabi could almost swear he was smiling. "Now Sarabi, watch your temper-"

"Don't you talk to me about my temper!" Tears continued to run down her cheeks, her sadness and anger feeding each other. "My son and husband, your brother, have just died! How can you be so calm and happy right now?"

The subtle, devious grin on Scar's face had now become a mock frown. "I, unlike you, know how to let go of the past."

"Why, you-"

"But I know it can be hard to when you keep blaming yourself."

"I-" Sarabi couldn't even look up at Scar, let alone speak. How did he know? Of course, he was Scar. He was clever and always had his ways of knowing what was in someone's head.

If only she had known. If only she'd known so she could have watched him.

"If only…" He echoed her thoughts.

Sarabi had to use the last of her remaining strength to keep from breaking down in front of him. "Get out."

There was that twisted smile again. "Well, if that's what you want, I'll let you sulk in peace." Scar walked off, only to stop just in front of the entrance. "Just know, now that I'm king, you won't be able to push me around so easily anymore." With that, he slinked off into the rain.

She was grateful that Scar had finally left her alone, yet her heart was still weighed down by his words. Weakened and barely strong enough to produce tears, she collapsed onto the cold cave floor.

And there she lay, in the middle of the rain, as if the earth were mourning with her for the loss of her beloved Simba and Mufasa.


End file.
